America's Funniest Home Videos
America's Funniest Home Videos is a game show where people send in their home videos of situations gone awry in hopes of winning $10,000 for funniest video of the show, and then have a chance to win ten times that amount, $100,000, for funniest video of the season. The most common videos usually feature slapstick physical comedy arising from incidents, accidents and mishaps. Other popular videos include humorous situations involving pets or children, while some are staged practical jokes. The show was also known as AFV in 1998. Music 1989-1996 – "The Funny Things You Do" by Jill Colluci 1996-1997 – "The Funny Things You Do" by Peter Hix & Terry Wood 1998-2015 – Dan Slider 2015- Dan Slider (contains excerpts from "The Funny Things You Do" and the 1998-2015 theme) Theme Lyrics The Funny Things You Do (1989-1996 version) We've got laughs from coast to coast To make you smile! A real life look at each of you To capture all that style You're the red white and blue The funny things you do America, America, This is you! Stories from your friends next door They never told You might be a star tonight So let that camera roll You're the red white and blue Oh the funny things you do America, America, This is you! The Funny Things You Do (1996-1997 version) Home videos, home videos SUNDAY! You're the red, white, and blu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-e-e-e-e-e! (instrumental) Hey! Peter: We've got laughs from coast to coast (Chorus: Coast) To make you smile! Terry: Oh, A real life look at each of you To capture all that style (Yeah) CHORUS: Both: You're the red, white, and blue The funny things you do America, America, This is you! Peter: Stories from your friends next door (next door) They never told (told told) Terry: You might be a star tonight So let the cameras roll (Oh yeah) CHORUS Inventor Vin Di Bona This show was inspired by the Japanese show Fun TV with Kato-chan and Ken-Chan. Trivia *In Bob Saget's $100,000 AFV shows, balloons were dropped on the first prize winners after he/she/they was/were announced. Ever since Daisy Fuentes and John Fugelsang took over, confetti and streamers were used instead of the balloons for the $100,000 shows. They still use confetti and streamers today. *Bob Saget was also most famous for being a cast member on the sitcoms Full House ''and ''Fuller House. In fact, some of his fellow cast members have made special guest appearances on AFHV. *Tom Bergeron was also famous for hosting Hollywood Squares from 1998 to 2004. *Alfonso Ribiero was famous for being Carlton on Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, and for hosting Catch 21. Rating Studios The Prospect Studios Hollywood Center Studios Spin-Offs *''America's Funniest People'' – Spin-off that followed this same program on ABC, hosted by Saget's Full House co-star, Dave Coulier. *''The Planet's Funniest Animals'' – Another spin-off, but with pets and animals in it. *''It Only Hurts When I Laugh!'' – similar to AFV but it's videos about funny painful things *''The World's Funniest Moments'' – similar to AFV and AFP *''Funniest Pets & People'' – a spinoff similar to The Planet's Funniest Animals and AFV *''Ridiculousness'' – similar to AFV but using internet videos *''The World's Funniest!'' – a spinoff that aired on FOX *''Crashletes'' – a kid's spinoff that mainly focuses on sports *''Caroline & Friends'' – a similar short-lived show based on AFV on GSN International Versions *''Australia's Funniest Home Videos'' (Australia) *''Australia's Naughtiest Home Videos'' (Australia, Spinoff of AFHVS) *''最滑稽的家庭视频'' (China) *''Vídeos de Primera'' (Spain) *''Video Loco'' (Chile) *''Paperissima'' (Italy) *''You've Been Framed!'' (United Kingdom) *''Video Gag'' (France) *''Upps! Die Pannenshow'' (Germany) *''Сам Себе Режиссёр'' (Russia) *''Tá a Gravar'' (Portugal) *''America's Funniest Videos Latinoamérica'' (Latin America) *''America's Funniest Videos Brasil'' (Brazil) *''Hauskat Kotivideot'' (Finland) *''Lachen om Homevideo's'' (The Netherlands) *''Videodinges'' (Belgium) *''Låt Kameran Gå'' (Sweden) *''Hit med Videon'' (Denmark) *''Sveriges roligaste klipp'' (Sweden) *''Bitoy's Funniest Videos'' (The Phillipines) *''Süper Matrak'' (Turkey) *''Śmiechu Warte'' (Poland) Additional Pages America's Funniest Home Videos/AFV In Popular Culture America's Funniest Home Videos Episode Guide/Airdates America's Funniest Home Videos/Catchphrases America's Funniest Home Videos/Gallery America's Funniest Home Videos/Merchandise America's Funniest Home Videos/Set Changes Links Official Site from ABC AFV's Official Site Category:Comedy Category:Variety Category:Japanese Formats Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Long-Running Category:Vin Di Bona Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:Shows currently in production Category:1989 premieres